my_little_pony_another_horse_universefandomcom-20200213-history
My Little Pony: Another Horse Universe (TV show)
My Little Pony: Another Horse Universe is a rewrite of the original TV show, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The Equestria Girls series and movies are rewritten as My Little Pony: Another Human Universe. Characters Mane Group/Equestria Girls Twlight Sparkle: The first main protagonist who is a unicorn turned alicorn princess of Friendship. She runs the School of Friendship to teach other creatures the benefits of friendship and appoints her friends as teachers. Her human counterpart, Tara Spencer used to be a student at Crystal Prep Academy before she transferred to Canterlot High School. She is the most intelligent one of the group. She represents the element of Magic. She is voiced by Tara Strong while Idina Menzel provides her singing voice. Sunset Shimmer: The second main protagonist who is a unicorn turned phoenixcorn princess of Forgiveness. She is the owner of the Ponyville Library with her dragon assistant Garble the Dragon. Her human counterpart, Susan Shelby used to be the bully of Canterlot High School before she turned nice. She is the most helpful one of the group. She is Twilight's twin counterpart and best friend. She represents the element of Redemption. She is voiced by Rebecca Shoichet. Rainbow Dash: One of Twilight's friends. She is a pegasus pony who is obsessed with speed and adventure. She helps other pegasi manage the weather around Ponyville, and spend her time practicing flight maneuvers such as the "Sonic Rainboom". Her human counterpart, Roxy Dodgers is a student/star athlete at Canterlot High, stated to be the captain of every sports team the school has. She represents the element of Loyalty. She is voiced by Anna Kendrick. Pinkie Pie: One of Twilight's friends. She is an earth pony who is a party planner at Sugarcube Corner, and has an toothless baby alligator named Gummy. She is very cheerful, energetic, talkative and comedic, and was raised by a "dreary rock farm". Her human counterpart, Paulina Pettifer is an eccentric and friendly Canterlot High student who is the head of the party planning committee. She represents the element of Laughter. She is voiced by Andrea Libman while Victoria Duffield provides her singing voice. Rarity Belle: One of Twilight's friends. She is a unicorn who is a ladylike fashionista and runs a haute couture salon called Carousel Boutique. Despite her vain and melodramatic tendencies, she has a generous spirit and strives to create dresses that capture their wearers' inner beauty. Her human counterpart, Josie Beattie is a Canterlot High student who is a talented seamstress. She represents the element of Generosity. She is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain while Kazumi Evans provides her singing voice. Applejack: One of Twilight's friends. She is an earth pony who works as an apple farmer at the Sweet Apple Acres orchard in Ponyville, using her strength to "buck" apples out of trees. She is honest, reliable, and the most down-to-earth to the Mane Group. Her human counterpart, Amelia Jems is a Canterlot High student who works at her family's farm. She represents the element of Honesty. She is voiced by Madeleine Peters while Kaylee Johnston provides her singing voice. Fluttershy: One of Twilight's friends. She is a pegasus pony who lives in a secluded meadow cottage in Ponyville where she takes care for many forest creatures such as her "conniving and willful" pet rabbit Angel Bunny. She is usually shy, fearful and submissive, but can sometimes be authoritative whenever a friend or animal is harmed. Her human counterpart, Faith Summers is a Canterlot High student who is a volunteer worker at the local animal shelter. She represents the element of Kindness. She is voiced by Kirsten Joy. Sugarcoat: One of Sunset's friends. She is a pegasus pony who lives in a very huge amounted mansion with a very rich family. She is a very diligent pony who could do almost everything she could do. She is a half-country and half-city girl. She is usually patient and caring, but can be blunt sometimes. Other than Applejack, she is the most quiet and mature of the Mane Group. Her human counterpart, Sonja Collins is the student council president of Canterlot High School who is the owner of the Canterlot Garden. She is Rainbow's twin counterpart and Applejack's best friend. She represents the element of Patience. She is voiced by Cathy Weseluck while Claire Corlett provides her singing voice. Indigo Zap: One of Sunset's friends. She is a pegasus pony who works in a fix-it shop called Mane Build. She may be mistaken as her cousin Lightning Dust because of her hair and goggles, but is much different from her. She can build and fix things like a zap. She is extremely competitive and has a passion for winning. She is extremely cooperative and will stick by her team no matter what. She, however, shares her love for animals with Fluttershy. Her human counterpart, Isabelle Zabriskie is a Canterlot High student who is a hardcore jock. She is Fluttershy's twin counterpart and Rainbow's best friend. She represents the element of Cooperation. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan while Madeline Merlo provides her singing voice. Sunny Flare: One of Sunset's friends. She is an earth pony who works in a art museum called the Mane Artistry. She is the most brilliant artist in all of Equestria, and has a really huge family. While she can be rebellious but hyper, silly and cartoonish, she loves her friends and family and will do anything it takes to make them believe in themselves. Like Pinkie, she is excellent at planning parties. Her human counterpart, Mary Fletcher is a Canterlot High student who is a volunteer worker at the local art museum. She is Pinkie's twin counterpart and Rarity's best friend. She represents the element of Self-Esteem. She is voiced by Britt Irwin while Shylo Sharity provides her singing voice. Sour Sweet: One of Sunset's friends. She is a pegasus pony who works in a restaurant called Pony Cuisine. True to her name, she has a bipolar personality where she alternates between being sarcastic and rude (sour) and obnoxiously nice (sweet). Thankfully though, she knows how to control it. She's very lovable and has a keen eye for cooking. Like Rarity, she loves fashion as much as her. Her human counterpart, Kari Swanson is a Canterlot High student who is a volunteer worker at the local restaurant. She is Rarity's twin counterpart and Fluttershy's twin/best friend. She represents the element of Love. She is voiced by Sharon Alexander while Jerrica Santos provides her singing voice. Lemon Zest: One of Sunset's friends. She is a unicorn pony who works in a music store called the Canterlot Melody. She is probably the most musical girl in all of Equestria, and has a pet piglet named Giggles. She is very wild, obnoxious, boisterous and joyful, and loves to play music, but mostly with her friends. Surprisingly (considering Twilight and Sunset are the brains of the group), Lemon can be much smarter than them both. She is the only unicorn who knows how to fly without wings. Her human counterpart, Lois Zimmerman is a Canterlot High student who works at her family's music store. She is Applejack's twin counterpart and Pinkie's best friend. She represents the element of Joy. She is voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent while Michelle Creber provides her singing voice. Spike: Twilight's dragon assistant. His human counterpart is Human Twilight's pet puppy. He is voiced by Cathy Weseluck. Garble: Sunset's dragon assistant. His human counterpart is Human Sunset's pet hybrid dragon dog. He is voiced by E.G. Daily. Cutie Mark Crusaders/Canterlot Movie Club Solar Flare: Sunny Flare's adoptive younger sister, and the official leader of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She is an alicorn pony who is the oldest and tallest of all fillies in Equestria, along with her fellow older members. She is known to be an otaku. She loves anime and manga and has learned all her Japanese through them, leading to her having a very unusual Japanese vocabulary. She enjoys a wide range of Japanese music, however, the only artists she listens to are those who have performed anime theme songs, and only those songs alone. She is extremely bubbly, energetic and lively, and has a high interest in yaoi. Like her friends and the Mane Group, she has a necklace that gives her Equestrian magic. Because she's an otaku, she uses it a lot! She loves everything about it! At times she feels that she is bond to crack, Soly always counts on her friends and family to provide the support to be the leader she is meant to be. She is voiced by Tracey Moore. Whimsey Weatherbe: Solar Flare's dragon assistant. Her human counterpart is Human Solar's pet puppy with little wings on her collar. She is voiced by Kelly Metzger. Apple Bloom: Applejack's younger sister. She is a yellow earth pony filly with a red mane and a pink mane bow, and is named for being "full of potential" and having "a lot of growing to do". She is the sassy younger sister of Applejack and Big McIntosh who formulates and spearheads most of the Cutie Mark Crusaders' "missions". She is voiced by Michelle Creber. Sweetie Belle: Rarity Belle's younger sister. She is a "sweet-natured and sometimes spacey" unicorn filly with a white coat and a lavender and pink-striped mane, based on the "G3" pony of the same name. She has "a blossoming talent for singing", and strives to become a fashion designer and gain the approval of her older sister, Rarity. She is voiced by Claire Corlett. Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash's adoptive younger sister. She is an orange pegasus filly with a purple mane, based on the "G3" pony of the same name. She suffers from an inability to fly, and instead uses her wings to propel her specially fashioned scooter. She idolizes Rainbow Dash as an older sister figure, often trying to imitate Rainbow Dash's "too cool" attitude and athletic skill. But she loves her cousin very much, and wants her to teach her to be more loyal. She is voiced by Madeleine Peters. Diamond Tiara: Sour Sweet's younger sister. She is an earth pony who has a very amiable, extravert, outgoing personality. She is also very brave. She stands up for her friends and tries to help them whenever she can. Like her sister and the Mane Group, Diamond and her friends have magic of their own that come from their own necklaces. Sometimes she can be selfish and use her magic for her own pleasure, but at the end of the day she usually realizes abusing magic is wrong and learns from her mistakes. She is voiced by Chantal Strand. Silver Spoon: Sugarcoat's younger sister. She is an earth pony who is sweet, cheerful, and naive. With an optimistic, happy attitude, Silver Spoon cares for everyone around her, often showing much gratitude, and she likes helping them, offering snacks and drinks to her friends when they watch movies. Her kindness can occasionally lead her to a downfall (as she is naive), though. She is also very sensitive. Like her friends, she has a magic necklace that allows her to use Equestrian magic. Most of the time she's either trying to use her powers to help others or dealing with the day-to-day trials of being a filly. A recurring theme in her life is her learning more about the proper use of her powers, either through her sister or her friends or from practicing with Sunset. She is voiced by Lara Jill Miller. Babs Seed: Indigo Zap's younger cousin. She is an pegacorn pony who is the only filly who knows how to fly and cast magic. The character was created as a "blank flank" bully of the Cutie Mark Crusaders "whose behavior was the result of an insecurity that the Crusaders could relate to and ultimately help her overcome." She later feels gulity of her actions, and immediately apologizes to the Crusaders, resulting in her joining the group. She is voiced by Bryanna Drummond. Book Smarts: One of the members of the CMC. She is a pegacorn pony who is the Twilight Sparkle/Sunset Shimmer of the group. Once an introvert who always had her nose in the books, Book Smarts was afraid of making friends after a bitter experience in her childhood. But after meeting Solar Flare, and failing to avoid her, Smarty was able to give friendship a second chance and she now feels like she belongs. She is voiced by Kate Micucci. Orange Crush: One of the members of the CMC. She is a pegasus pony who is the Rainbow Dash/Indigo Zap of the group. Orange Crush is a rebel and has a laid-back personality. She also is very athletic and always keeps her pace up with Rainbow Dash. She even shared her love of building things with Indigo Zap. Once you get through her assertive, almost aggressive, personality, Crushie has a very sweet and sometimes zesty side that she embraces to her closest friends. She is voiced by Michaela Dietz. Hershey: One of the members of the CMC. She is a unicorn pony who is the Pinkie Pie/Lemon Zest of the group. Yes, she works in a bake shop in Mareston, a lover of pink and sweet treats, and very optimistic, but that's all she has in common with Pinkie. She is a very joyful music lover like Lemon, and gets very excellent grades. Hersh always keeps a positive attitude and is one of the sweetest gals around. She is voiced by Cassidy Ladden. Sapphire: One of the members of the CMC. She is a unicorn pony who is the Rarity Belle/Sunny Flare of the group. Sapphire is very fashion forward is a fan of Rarity's creative style and takes inspiration from her. She loves to accessorize with silvers, blue garments, and Sapphie NEVER leaves home without her favorite Sapphire pendant. Sapphie also loves arts and crafts like Sunny, and is very inspired by her. Sapphie also tries to avoid the drama, but isn't afraid to speak out if the drama affects her friends. She is voiced by Erica Luttreal while Jennifer Cihi provides her singing voice. Berry Jam: One of the members of the CMC. She is a pegasus pony who is the Applejack/Sugarcoat of the group. She's a country girl at heart living with her older cousin, Cranberry, and little cousin, Blueberry at her grandma Strawberry Jelly's family berry farm. BJ is also very wealthy like Sugarcoat, and loves gardening. BJ keeps an upbeat and warm personality that makes any friend feel like family. She is voiced by Cindy Robinson while Patricia Tollett provides her singing voice. Dawndancer: One of the members of the CMC. She is a pegasus pony who is the Fluttershy/Sour Sweet of the group. Dawndancer loves to garden, craft, meditate and other things that will help the environment, and shares her love for cooking with Sour Sweet. She also loves to help Fluttershy take care of animals, and Sour Sweet cook for her friends. Dawnie is also very open to support her friends in need, even if sometimes, she gets shy around Berry Jam's cousin, Cranberry. She is voiced by Laura Bailey while Sandy Howell provides her singing voice. Rulers/School Staff Princess Celestia: The main ruler of Equestria. Her human counterpart is the principal of Canterlot High School. She is voiced by Nicole Oliver. Princess Luna: Princess Celestia's younger sister. Her human counterpart is the vice principal of Canterlot High School. She is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain while Kazumi Evans provides her singing voice. Princess Selena: Princess Celestia's best friend. Her human counterpart is the headmistress of Canterlot High School. She is voiced by Tara Strong while Aloma Steele provides her singing voice. Princess Tiana: Princess Selena's older sister. Her human counterpart is the dean of Canterlot High School. She is voiced by Grey DeListe-Griffin. Princess Cadence: A good friend of the rulers. Her human counterpart is the dean of Crystal Prep Academy before she became the new principal after Principal Cinch was fired. She is voiced by Britt McKillip. Princess Chrysalis: Princess Cadence's twin sister. Her human counterpart is the secretary of Crystal Prep Academy before she became the new vice principal after Vice Principal Mayhem was fired. She is voiced by Cathy Cavadini. Category:Mlp Category:Another Horse Universe